


The Boy With The Red Wings

by Lolo314



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: AU, F/M, SoMa Week, Soul is angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolo314/pseuds/Lolo314
Summary: Ever since Maka can remember, she’s been able to see people’s wings, remnants of human’s time in heaven. It didn’t particularly bother her. In fact she found it was a useful ability, allowing her to read people with a single glance.Soma Week Day 6: Wings
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	The Boy With The Red Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a promt I've seen. I know this isn't much but I didn't have time to actually write a full chapter, but I hope you enjoy!

_Ever since Maka can remember, she’s been able to see people’s wings, remnants of human’s time in heaven. It didn’t particularly bother her. In fact she found it was a useful ability, allowing her to read people with a single glance. Everyone’s wings were different, some large and gracious, others grey and dull, which was, in her experience the most typical form. Over the years she had found that the color, as well as the structure of a person’s wings reflected their personality. As she observed the people around her she got better at deciphering the different characteristics. It became a fun pastime, an inside joke with herself to try and accurately guess the deeper layers of a stranger. Sometimes she did this during her bus rides to school, or in line at the grocery store. A completely harmless hobby. Until an encounter with a person that would turn her life around, for better or worse._

_She had spent her day at the local café, finishing up her assignments for some of her classes when he walked in. A boy who seemed as if he would tower above her if she stood next him walked through the glass door. Despite his height, his body looked frail. His hair was pure white, his eyes an unusual shade of red. But the most shocking thing about him was his wings. They were unlike anything she had ever seen and she couldn’t mask her surprise. They were as red as blood, seemingly burnt around the edges. No one in her life had ever had wings quite like these, not even the worst people she had the misfortune of meeting. Murderer? Terrorist? None of these things matched the image of the boy in front of her, earphones plugged in, hood pulled over his head. She was even more surprised when he sat on the table across hers. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t look away._

_“Espresso. Black.’ His voice was rough as he ordered before placing his head on his hands, using them as a pillow as he slept on the table. When the waitress arrived with his coffee she seemed worried, asking him if he was okay. He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, pulling out a notebook and scribbling away. When curiosity got the best of her, she rose from her seat, passing by him as she pretended to make her way to the restroom, pausing long enough to take a good look at his sketch, She couldn’t swallow a gasp. The paper was covered in black ink, forming a screaming face. A cry for help._

_“What are you hovering over my head for?”_


End file.
